maldonado_skgfandomcom-20200214-history
Something To Talk About
Something To Talk About is a 2015 American animated/live-action family comedy film, directed by Jose Maldonado, it was released in the United States on October 30, 2015. The film was produced by Maldonado Studios and Distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny and Sara Gimenez. Plot Undersea oddball SpongeBob SquarePants and his starfish friend, Patrick, embark on a quest to clear the name of Sara Gimenez, the owner of the Walker Family, who has been framed for being of a Hater of the Hit Nicktoons Series from 1999, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Leaving the familiar confines of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick venture out towards Shell City and go down in New York inside the Macy Thanksgiving Parade, where they hope to find Sara Gimenez, but numerous obstacles stand (or float) in their way. Cast Sara Gimenez Tom Kenny - (SpongeBob) Clancy Brown - (Mr. Krabs) Rodger Bumpass - (Squidward) Bill Fagerbakke - (Patrick Star) Mr. Lawrence - (Plankton) Jill Talley - (Karen) Carolyn Lawrence - (Sandy) Mary Jo Catlett - (Mrs. Puff) Alec Baldwin - (Dennis) David Hasselhoff Production During The Making of Pilot Episode of Jose Maldonado, Directed of Maldonado Studios Decides To Make A 2 Hour Animated/Live Action, The Production was First Found in 2013. Release The film was released on October 30, 2015. Home media 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Maldonado Studios first released Something To Talk About on DVD on January 26, 2016. Maldonado Studios will release Something To Talk About on Blu-Ray on September 10, 2019. DVD Info DVD Opening: Opening Previews: # Blue FBI Warning Screens # "Coming Soon to Theaters" # Ice Age: Collision Course trailer # Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" # The Peanuts Movie trailer # "Sneak Peek" # Something To Talk About 2 trailer # DVD Menu # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo # THX logo (EX) # Start of the Film Scenes Selections: # Bad Circus # It's Monday # Say Cheese # I'm Ready # The Krusty Krab 2 # Your Just A Kid # Sara At 13 # Waiter!!! # That's Very Good! # Inside SpongeBob's Brain # Team-Work # Getting The Key # Time Travel # SpongeBob vs the Eagle # My Thumbs # I Can See Cleary Now # Changes # Sara's House Party # Hall Montior # SpongeBob's Dream # Jellyfish Jam # Dream Lover # The Chicken Dance # Squidward's Own Band # Sara vs SpongeBob # Now That We're Men # Bigger Boot!!! # Macy's Thanksgiving Parade # Shell City # David Hasselholf # The Parade Begans # You Set Us Up # I Got Bubble # TurboMan # SpongeBob's Secret Power # Zing # End Credits Special Features: # Something To Talk About 2 "Sneak Peek" # Music Videos # HBO First Look of Something To Talk About # The Making of Something To Talk About # Jose Maldonado Cartoon: Seven Springs Strikes Back = Set Up: = # Captions # Language # THX Optimzer Rotten Tomatoes It got a lot of great reviews from critics audiences, and fans, to experience the world of Maldonado Studios how it's going to like and got a 99% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.Category:Maldonado Studios